Season 2 Episode 06: The Man and Woman in the Plaza
"The Man and Woman in the Plaza" (広場の男女, Hiroba no Danjou) is the sixth episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was released on August 11, 2012. Synopsis One defeat is all it takes for Toori and Horizon to be dragged into a duel against England. Tomo hopes that his classmates would do their best in enduring the challenge England's TRUMPS has given to them. Inside the vast fortress ironically called the Tower of London, "Scarred" takes Tenzou on a trip inside the castle, showing him some of the places inside, especially the southwestern tower, where Double Bloody Mary is awaiting her imminent execution, and a room where the ghost of Queen Anne was rumored to be seen. Tenzou reveals his knowledge about the history of England, which amazes "Scarred", although Tenzou admits that he only learned about it from an eroge about Henry VIII. "Scarred" soon adds to Tenzou's explanation of English history, telling him that a certain Lady Catherine was supposed to give birth to a child but was unable to do so due to her frail consitution. In order for Catherine to meet the requirements of History Recreation, an excuse was made: that her daughter was taken by fairies. Tenzou, trying to keep himself from being distracted by "Scarred"'s voluptuous figure, asks if that phenomena was similar to a spiriting away. "Scarred" gives an affirmative response and soon leads him to the southwest tower. For a moment, Tenzou thought that there was something looking at him at that room, but soon dismisses his suspicion. Tenzou soon becomes tantalized by "Scarred"'s round posterior as they trudge the stairs up the southwest tower, but soon ends up making excuses to avoid getting caught. Soon, they reach Henry VIII's study, and as "Scarred" explains Henry VIII's life as the previous Chancellor of Tres España, and his connection with the gifted emperor of the M.H.R.R., Carlos I. The rather lecherous ninja struggles to focus on the conversation as "Scarred" continues to explain Carlos I's connection with the spiriting away of Queen Anne, Catherine, and Henry VIII just before the inheritance of their respective names. And then, as the sun's light illuminates Henry VIII's study, "Scarred" shows to him the Nikyou Crest near the door, with the words "Long time my friend", the same words spoken by Henry VIII to Carlos I the first time they met. Meanwhile, Toori and Horizon continue their date, and Toori tries to get some tips from the "manual" his older sister gave to him. As Toori gets hit by Horizon for trying to steal a hug from her, Horizon opens the topic about the emotion of "sadness". Horizon theorizes that emotions are linked with a particular person or thing, and sadness is connected to the loss of that person or thing. Based on this observation, she points out that staying with Toori would only cause him sadness. And so, she asks Toori if he is still interested in having a relationship with her. Elsewhere, Tomo and Kimi continue to track down the ongoing battles against England and Musashi. Masazumi is still struggling to survive Christopher Hatton's skeleton army's assault, while Nate is having difficulty in unleashing an attack amidst F. Walsingham's relentless offensive and ends up overwhelmed by a painful shower of Walsingham's Wars of the Roses, intensified by the acidity of lemons. On the other hand, Francis Drake is held back by Gin's unconventional fighting that manages to overcome his Testamenta Arma due to her countless combination of attacks. As Gin prepares to finish off him, however, she suddenly staggers and retreats. Drake uses this chance to strike, but... Gin suddenly slips off a banana peel, and her swords slice away Drake's arms from the shoulder. At the Fellow Enthusiasts Event Grounds, Thomas Shakespeare exposes Toussaint's identity, and his current slump at the industry of authorship. Shakespeare wonders what happened to the boy who won an award for his literary skills... the boy who said that "he is made only for writing"... and asks why he chose to stop writing. Soon, Shakespeare reminds Toussaint of his promise with two girls when he was still an elementary student in Tres España. Then, as she tells Toussaint that one of those girls have already died, Shakespeare asks Toussaint if he is able to guess which one is Shakespeare. Tomo and Kimi soon reach the barrier where Naruse is currently sleeping in, and they also manage to witness Diego Velasquez and Grace O'Malley interrupt the fight between Gin Tachibana and Francis Drake by delivering a head chop and a crotch kick to them respectively. Velasquez soon tells Gin that there is no more point in fighting since Naruze is already gone. The two soon make a quick getaway and snatches Masazumi as well. As Masazumi wakes up on Tomo's bosom, the shrine maiden of Asama Shrine quickly sets up a healing station for Masazumi's mouse, which was injured by Hatton's attacks earlier, at the safety of the barrier she created. Fortunately for Masazumi, Tomo was able to heal back the mouse's injuries quickly. As Kimi takes care of Naruze, Tomo tells them that their next destination is the town square, where Horizon and Toori are currently. Nate, who is currently fighting at a barrier on the town square where Toori and Horizon are, is still restrained by F. Walsingham's Wars of the Roses. Nate is fortunate to receive nonfatal injuries, but she is still struggling to control her Argentees Chaines due to the pain of her numerous injuries. In a last ditch effort to control the outcome of the battle, Nate uses her body to evade Walsingham's attack against her and wraps the Argentees Chaines around her body and Walsingham's, trapping both as they plunge into the water. Although badly injured, Nate is relieved to have ended the fight in a deadlock. Now, she hopes that Toori would proceed smoothly with his date with Horizon. Outside of the barrier, Toori gives Horizon the prize he won in a shooting gallery a while ago, and tells Horizon to not forget about how he gave it to her, no matter how dirty it becomes over time. Then, he recalls the time when he lost Horizon and remembers how he thought about how Horizon would have said or done something, and considers that Horizon is always with him all the time. Horizon wonders if this is a sort of coping mechanism to allow him to handle losing her at any given time, but Toori clarifies that losing someone is not something to prepare for, and when it happens, one is able to reminisce past experiences with that person. Then, Horizon asks Toori about how one obtains the emotion called "fun". She remembers that the Logismoi Oplo only gives her negative emotions, and she thinks that gathering all of them would only allow her to regain negative emotions. As Horizon's eyes are filled with tears, she tells Toori that she does not want to be filled by those negative emotions. Minutes later, Toori gets Horizon some fried apples to eat. As Horizon tries to eat hers, a flock of pigeons come to peck at her fried apples. Toori asks Horizon if she is sad losing those fried apples to the pigeons, and Horizon says no. Then, Toori points out that her ability to be sad is already a joyful thing in itself, and that Horizon actually has the positive emotions that she is supposed to be looking for. He tells Horizon that those positive emotions are the reason why she is able to fight back the sadness in her heart. Then, he asks Horizon to grieve over her father who died so that the campaign to stop the apocalypse could begin, so that she could get back even more fun moments at the end. Horizon wonders if such a selfish motive would be reasonable in waging war against the world. Toori assures him that it is, and it would be even more worthwhile if she ends up making more friends as they retrieve the Logismoi Oplo. Horizon decides to put her decision on hold. However, Toori has already decided. Although Horizon has yet to give her answer, Toori has chosen to go on this journey to make Horizon whole again, and he chose this path the moment he met her for the first time. Horizon is pleased to find out that Toori has already come up with his decision. With that, however, it is now the time to rescue his friends. Toori decides to call his friends from across Tomo's barrier, and they promptly emerge from it, with Naruze and Masazumi generally safe, although the former has yet to wake up from Gin's sleep spell. Masazumi and Kimi are rather relieved that Toori successfully made progress with his relationship with Horizon. Meanwhile, the play finally draws to a close, and Thomas leaves, telling Toussaint that she has given him the chance to find out which of the two girls she is. Tomo, back in the town square, still fails to contact Suzu, Adele and Futayo. It turns out that Suzu and Adele is still stuck inside the Raging Beast, enjoying some rhythm games while they wait for their pursuers to tire out. However, Adele finds out through Suzu's hearing aid that they are planning to use the Mechanic Shell as a shield so that Robert Dudley can use her Testamenta Arma on it. Adele, however, begs to differ. Upon activating the Mechanic Shell's engine, Adele and Suzu break through the walls of London Tower and flies towards the northwestern tower. Meanwhile, Futayo recognizes them from afar, and follows them, using the Tonbokiri to launch her into the air. Elsewhere inside the London Tower, "Scarred" decides to play a game where she would win if she would be able to catch a glimpse of Tenzou's face. Then suddenly, an explosion rocks the London Tower, causing one of the pillars in a nearby tower to fall into the ground. Tenzou quickly rescues a group of children who are in the path of the falling pillar and escapes just as swiftly. Then, "Scarred" runs to him in tears, as if very worried about what happened to him. Initially, Tenzou enjoyed having embraced by "Scarred". However, he felt something off about "Scarred" and quickly steps back. Suzu and Adele, who caused the explosion earlier, emerge from the Raging Beast, while the "Scarred" in front of Tenzou finally shows her true colors as the real "Scarred" appears behind him. Then, the "Scarred" in front of Tenzou greets her twin sister "Long time my friend"... ...before unveiling "Scarred"'s true identity as Double Bloody Mary! Characters By order of appearance New Characters *Grace O'Malley Trivia Cultural References Quotes *"Oh, a banana peel." — Gin's monotonous remark as she slices off Francis Drake's arms *"Y'know, not being sad is a joyous thing, Horizon." — Toori, pointing out the presence of positive emotions to Horizon Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes